


What Lovers Do. {Part One}

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Adele's song 'All I Ask'. Not really following any particular episode, I just got inspiration and flew with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lovers Do. {Part One}

"Scotch please."

Neal looked up from across the bar, her voice was distinct. Raspy at times, with a hint of lingering sweetness. He quirked his brow, he wouldn't have guessed something so strong. Taking a sip of his beer he got up and went to the side she had sat at. 

"Care if I join?"

Leanne looked up, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Not at all."

Leanne shifted on the bar stool, looking up as the bar tender handed her the drink. She thanked him with a smile and leaned back a bit. 

"Scotch, hmm. I would have taken you for a....Chardonnay type."

She laughed softly, shaking her head. When she did so her dark hair moved over her shoulders, causing him to slightly stare. It was a fascinating thing, how women's hair behaved. 

"I was never taken to wine, my father liked scotch and I always liked the smell."

"Unusual." He smiled, he liked that about her. She was different, in ways that he couldn't fully describe. 

She lifted the glass slowly and brought it to her lips. He watched as the tinted liquid disappeared, he wondered if the way she drank scotch was how she kissed.

When she set down the glass she hummed a bit. It caused him to look away and up at the television that was playing a sports game. 

"How did the rest of your shift go?"

He looked back over at her, a slight shrug with his shoulders told her it was alright. 

"That good huh?"

She lifted her glass once more, this time taking another drink. A bigger one than before. As she set it down she glanced at her watch. Midnight. Sighing she leaned to her side and set down the amount for the drink, plus a tip. 

"Well, I am going to call it a night." 

Neal stood up as she did, his hand going out as if to help her from the stool. He had already paid for his drink, he usually only had half of one. 

"You want me to drive you home?" 

Normally Leanne would just call a cab and get her car the next morning. But this was a nice.

"Uhm, sure."

Neal nodded and let her walk before him. When they got to the door he walked a bit quicker and stepped in front of her and pushed the door opened. She murmured a soft thank you and stepped out into the cool LA air. 

"My car is this way.."

He motioned to the small black sedan. Leanne expected something more, maybe a BMW, but it was a simple Honda. She couldn't help but smile, he was more practical than she though. 

Neal went to the passenger door and unlocked it, he then held it open for her and waited until she climbed inside to shut the door. Moving behind the car and around to the drivers side he slipped in the car as well. Starting the car and putting his belt on he looked over at her, "Where too?"

Leanne pointed to the right, "South LA. You have to take the freeway and then to Manchester. It's the apartments in the culdasack."

Neal nodded, he knew she lived close to the hospital. He just never truly knew where. 

Their car ride to her apartment was quiet, which, to him was to be expected. When they got more in the neighborhood she helped him turn down the side streets. 

"It's the one that has the small gate out front. There is a white pick up in the drive of mine."

Neal nodded, it was easy to spot. He wondered if that was her husbands car. Shaking the thought away he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. Being the gentlemen he was he turned the car off and got out and went around to her side. As if she knew he needed to do so she waited for him to open the door. He offered her hand, and really without thinking she took it and got out of the car. 

Leanne let go just as quickly as she had taken hold and headed towards the door. Her manners stopped her and she turned around to sheepishly look at him.

"Care to come in for a bit?" 

It was his turn to shrug, but instead of declining he stepped forward. With that she turned and headed towards the door. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door, she pushed it opened and flipped on the hallway light. 

Neal closed the door behind himself and took that chance too look at what he could see. It was a nice sized apartment for what it looked like out front. 

The entry way was empty besides a single picture of the LA skyline. He followed her from the entry way into the living room. She flipped on another light and then set her purse down on the couch. She watched him look at the living room, he stepped in further and went to the bookshelf. Scanning slowly he smiled at the medical books and the occasional history book. The shelves were full, there was even books on the side stacked up. Leaning back he turned towards her. 

"You like to read."

Leanne smirked, "I do." She shrugged, "It's relaxing." 

Neal smiled and looked back at the books for another moment. Leanne had taken to sit on the couch, he was interesting, she wasn't sure why she had never noticed it before. 

Clearing his throat he moved towards the couch, he sat down next to her, careful to leave some space as he did so. 

"Have you always lived here?" 

She shook her head, "Uh...no. We used to live in Hidden Hills. After the accident I sold the house, decided to move closer to the hospital." 

He nodded, his hands going to rest on his knees. 

"I didn't mean to pry."

Leanne shook her head, she shifted on the couch to face him more. "You are not prying, Neal." 

He smiled, "Good." 

Smiling back at him she relaxed more in the couch. A comfortable silence filled the room, until she shifted again.

"Would you like some coffee or..."

"I would love some coffee."

Leanne nodded and got up and went towards the kitchen. She flipped on the light and went to the coffee machine. Neal leaned back against the couch, he sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. He could hear her in the kitchen, mumbling softly. 

Curious he stood and followed her sounds. He stepped into the opened, get comfortable kitchen 

"Would you like some help?" 

She looked up, her bangs had fallen in her eyes, he lived when that happened. Reaching up she pushed them back and pursed her lips a bit. 

"Sure, if you don't mind getting two cups down? They are in the last cabinet to your right." 

Neal stepped to his right and opened the cabinet. He pulled down two red cups and set the on the counter, closing the cabinet door he grabbed the cups again and moved towards her. 

"If you want cream there is some in the fridge." 

He nodded softly and went to the fridge and opened it, it was quite full. "You like to cook?" 

She turned in his direction and nodded, "Yeah, another thing I find relaxing." 

Neal smile and grabbed the milk from the fridge and closed the door. He made his way back over to her, but instead of hovering he leaned his back against the middle counter. 

He quickly noticed that she worked in the kitchen the same way she worked on a patient. Intently, applying every detail. The steps were memorized, like a dance. He couldn't help but smile at her as she moved smoothly. He wasn't sure what made him notice now. 

Leanne turned around when the coffee was done. She was caught off guard as he was standing closer than she though. Biting her lip she handed him his cup, he leaned forward and took it, his fingers brushing against her own. 

He almost made her drop the cup, but she contained herself and licked her bottom lip. She moved to stand next to him, facing towards the sliding glass window that leads to the small back yard. Taking a sip of her coffee she watched him out of the corner of her eye. 

He had been watching her, and normally it would make her uncomfortable, but right now, in this brief moment it made her a bit curious. Setting down her coffee cup she turned towards him, a small blush touching her cheeks. 

"Is the coffee not good?" 

Neal had tried not to stare. But it had been hard. From the beginning when he started at Angels he had been fascinated with her. She is a strong women, taking pride in her work and how she made it to where she was. As their friendship grew she went from teacher to friend. He wasn't sure where he stepped over the other line. But now, watching her in her home life a different attraction formed. 

"Neal?"

He blinked fast and looked away, she smirked at him and did the same. 

"Sorry...no he coffee is good thank you." 

Leanne pressed her lips together, "You haven't even tried it yet."

He set the cup down and tried to come up with some words to spit out. She noticed his hardship and turned to lean on the counter. She was just tall enough to where her waist leaned against it comfortably. 

"Are you alright?" 

Neal ran his hand through his hair, he was nervous. She had to have noticed him acting differently, the stares, the thinking of what it would be like to kiss her. 

"Uhm..I think so." 

Biting her lip she did her best to stop the smirk. "Your blushing like a fifteen year old." 

Neal smirked, his ears growing hot. 

"I can't seem to help it."

She hummed, a sound that was intoxicating. It came from low in her throat, and he couldn't help but love closer. 

"Especially when you make that noise." 

It was Leanne's turn to blush. Leaning closer to him she bit the bottom of her lip. "What are you doing...?" 

Her voice was lower than normal, almost a whisper. He closed the small space between them, his hand going to her bicep. Her skin was soft, warm. 

The playful smile dropped from her face, her stomach jumped at his touch. 

"I'm, going to kiss you."

Leanne wanted to protest, wanted to push back like she had done to others. But something told her not too, so she nodded to him, her bangs falling back in her face. 

His other hand lifted and moved her bangs back. Her eyes fluttered, it had been a long time since someone did that to her. Too long. 

Neal leaned down, his neck arching over to match her height, he hovered closely his lips barely touching hers. She leaned closer, her eyes going from his to his partially parted lips. 

Her hands hesitantly went to his sides, she should pull away. They weren't supposed to want this, but god it felt good. 

Neal licked his lips again, and then closed the space between them. It felt like a fire had been egnighted in her stomach. Her stomach jumped, her hands gripped lightly at his sides. 

To match his height she stood on her tip toes, which depended the kiss. Neal was slightly caught off guard but instead of showing it he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers. 

Leanne moaned into his mouth, her hips pushed against his own in a desperate attempt to feel more. In return he parted his lips more, pushing his tongue out and towards her own mouth. 

In the need to breath she pulled back, gasping as they parted. Neal smirked at her, her lips were getting swollen, he wanted to see that more often.


End file.
